Talk:Game On, Charles/@comment-25547603-20150327144203
So... I thought about this and it's probably wrong, but still. There's only one character who was there the night Ali disappeared and that we haven't seen in any flashback yet. This is very interesting. In every novel like this, when you're getting closer to the solution, you go on ruling out the suspects and the useless characters. Then why the role of this character that night wasn't explained and wasn't even shown? Why Marlene never cleared what was he up to? This character is apparently dead. Oliver Goldstick a few days ago said, anyway, that Mona being alive again may not be the last time we see a character, who was supposed to be dead, alive. So I thought about Charles, about his obsession to put the girls in jail and frame them... And I thought: why now? Why come up with this plan now, after all this time? And then I remembered of this particular character who has tried to do the same thing since Season 1. Proof after proof, this character always tried to bring down the girls and put them in jail. And when this wasn't possible, what better than a 'death' to accomplish their plan in secret? Marlene said we're gonna see double, and I'm sure Charles is the twin. Charles is a male. Marlene stated that we saw Original "A" (Mona) in the pilot and that we may have seen Big "A" in the pilot too. This Wilden's statement is a lie. According to Jenna in 4x01, Wilden was there that night. And we saw Melissa calling him, the 911. He surely knew a lot about that night, and I think that he knew that the girls were sleeping. Who better than someone who claims to want the truth, to be instead the murderer? Typical thrilling plot twist in this kind of novels. What a nice thing to say, Wilden. I already heard it somewhere... Um. I think we may be quite sure that he's the one who tried to attack Spencer on the train - maybe his plan wasn't to kill her, just to scare her enough to make her stop looking for "A" - but he killed Garrett because he was part of the NAT Club. As we know, the NAT has lots of videos. Maybe in one of those videos there is Charles/Wilden with Jessica, or some other stuff, but they couldn't see Charles/Wilden's face anyway. When Ashley ran over him with a car, then he reappeared asking Hanna where the car was. That the car was the only thing he needed, and he would have left her alone if she gave him his car back. Weird, uh? The car Mona was in is a Ford, one of the cops' cars. We know he was there the night Ali got attacked in the haunted house. Nice Red Coat by the way, Jenna...(I'm not saying she's Red Coat/Black Widow, but this is interesting lol) And she's the one who saved Wilden the night Ashley ran over him with the car. He has a connection with Ali that Ali hasn't explained yet. He was in Cape May so he knew CeCe too. He was actually the same age of CeCe, Garrett, Ian, Jason and Melissa. After the prom of 5x25, I think we may be sure that Charles has their age. We know he's linked to Radley too, because he manipulated some files. Maybe he knew Bethany. Why CeCe, a cool 26 girl, would become Alison's friend, who was just a teenager? Maybe Wilden asked her to do it? And he's still asking her to do something for him? Maybe Wilden/Charles has friends who know about him being "A" but they're trying to protect him (they love to use this phrase in the show) because they care about him? Is it so crazy to fake your death? I think it's totally possible. Many crazy things have happened... If he was totally irrelevant, why not explaining his role?